1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of antennas. More specifically, the present invention discloses a system for raising and lowering an antenna mounted to the roof of a recreational vehicle by using a self-powered rotary tool.
2. Statement of the Problem
The use of recreational vehicles (RVs) has become popular. These vehicles often are equipped with a television antenna so that high-quality television signals can be received wherever the RV is parked. Approximately 750 thousand to 1 million such antennas have been manufactured. The antenna is lowered while the RV is in motion to avoid the effects of wind on the antenna. Thus, the antenna must be raised to be used.
A small electric motor has been conventionally used to raise and lower the antenna, but the cost of such motors is substantial. The antenna can also be conventionally raised and lowered with a hand crank. Many RV owners are elderly, however, and find it difficult to turn a hand crank. A need exists to easily raise and lower such antennas without using an expensive electric motor or a hand crank.